Algo Azul Algo Prestado Algo Arruinado
by Blluelilly
Summary: Nicholas Wilde al fin se casará con la chica de su vida. Con la que un día encontró y dijo 'esa es' y era. ¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amigo del cual estas perdidamente enamorada se casa?


¡Desde California y Venezuela…! ¡Hasta Zootopia llega nuestro primer fic juntos Anktor y Blluelilly ... ¡Síganos si quieren saber que pasará!

Primero un millón de gracias a Anktor, el proceso de escribir el fic entre los dos fue muy divertido en verdad y por su infinidad de ideas increíbles me alegro de que nos podamos haber hecho amigos por comentarme en mi primer fic y al odio que nos une por Zara. ¡Deberíamos matar a esa zorra! Pero no somos tan malos XD y si les gusta comenten! Tal vez y así nos animan a escribir otro fic juntos

También gracias a nuestro brillante editor Spunky gracias por reírte y destrozar nuestros sentimientos a veces es difícil reunir el valor suficiente para presentarle mi historia y tener que sufrir bullying por al menos una semana.

Hola a todos, desde Venezuela los saluda Anktor, primero que nada también quiero darle muchas gracias a Blluelilly por ofrecerme participar en esta gran experiencia, esta es la primera historia que escribo y de no ser por las grandes ideas y ánimos de mi Co-Autora creo que nunca me hubiera animado a escribir. Es cierto que el odio a Zara es mutuo y esa fue una de las razones de porque este Oneshot fue creado xD.

También un profundo agradecimiento a Spunky, por lo que me cuentan te reíste y destrozaste varias veces la historia pero haciéndolo de buena gana para que aprendamos y lo hagamos cada vez mejor, me recuerda mucho a mis profesores de la universidad, unos seres que parecen que no tienen piedad pero sabes que lo hacen con las mejores intenciones.

Por último un agradecimiento a todas las personas que se tomen el tiempo de leer este Oneshot dado que para mi es especial. Si quieren pacense también por la Historia de Blluelilly "Destiempo" dado que este Oneshot esta inspirado de esa historia, mil gracias a todos, disfruten de la lectura y nos estaremos viendo, Cya!

 **Algo Azul …Algo Prestado y …Algo Arruinado**

"Nicholas Wilde al fin se casará con la chica de su vida. Con la que un día encontró y dijo 'esa es' y era. Me siento orgullosa de él, porque él nunca se ha conformado, porque buscó el verdadero amor. A pesar de las diferencias que pueden tener,han podido encontrar la pareja perfecta en el otro porque el encanto del amor está en eso. Son el uno para el otro. Se complementan perfectamente y son de la misma especie ¿Que más pueden pedir? Nick es un buen zorro, un compañero confiable y el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás, por esas razoneslo quiero demasiado" hice una pausa pensando 'y lo quiero demasiado para mí'. Y continúe "Si él es feliz yo lo soy también" di un suspiro de alivio ya que había terminado de dar mi discurso frente a todos mis compañeros del ZPD. Lo que había dicho no era mentira estaba feliz por mi amigo, yo lo empecé a amar desde aquel momento que lo abrasé debajo de ese puente y cada día después de ese momento ese sentimiento ha crecido más y eso no cambiara jamás.

No había querido a asistir a la noche de despedida de soltero que le habían organizado mis compañeros del ZPD a Nick. Me había negado a pasar una noche borracha con mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo, después de todo no sabía tomar y lo último que necesitaba era emborracharme teniendo en cuenta lo cansada que estabade todo eso. Quién sabe que acabaría diciendo ya que la última vez que me emborrache termine abrazada de él sentados bajo un árbol observando las estrellas, esa noche había sido tan perfecta que cuando nos fijamos eran las primeras horas de la madrugada, así que nos levantamos envueltos en risas a tomar una Zoouber e ir a casa.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando me di cuenta de que Nick me observaba, bebí un poco de mi bebida sin levantar los ojos evitando mirarlo, pero era inevitable y al encontrarme con la mirada de él mi cuerpo se estremeció.

¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amigo del cual estas perdidamente enamorada se casa?

Tenía sentimientos encontrados en ese momento y sin duda era una gran noticia. Pero también era todo lo contrario ya que mi relación con Nick se basaba en el hecho de ser dos grandes amigos y teníamos muchas cosas en común. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado y se me revolvía el estómago pensando en cómo pasaba el tiempo y nunca me había atrevido a decirle cuanto lo amaba. Ese tiempo se veía cada día más lejano, y lo que ayer se veía como algo posible… mañana se convertiría en mi pesadilla y simplemente porque soy una coneja cobarde.

Estaba cansada, Exhausta emocional y físicamente ya que quedaba un día para la boda y sentía que caía sobre mí todo el peso del mundo, lo único que quería era desaparecer, que la tierra se abriera y me tragara por completo. En las mesas del bar los otros animales charlaban y bebían celebrando la nueva vida que tendría ese zorro astuto, pero yo no me sentía nada bien, quería llorar, después de todo era una coneja torpe que no tuvo el valor de demostrar sus sentimientos. De pronto mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi que Nick se acercaba hacia mí.

"Hey Zanahorias, ¿Por qué tan pensativa? Deberías de estar feliz porque el búfalo mala cara nos dejó salir más temprano" me dijo Nick cuando se sentó a mi lado.

"Si, solo estaba pensando en tonterías" Le dije para que no notara mi nerviosismo y el millón de emociones que fluían a través de mi cada vez que me sonreía; podía ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndome recordar cuanto adoraba a ese zorro.

"Lo que dijiste hace rato ante todos nuestros compañeros… bueno estoy feliz por lo dijiste, gracias"

"Lo dije con toda la verdad Nick, eres mi mejor amigo y te aprecio muchísimo" Me costaba verle la cara, sus bellas esmeraldas me estaban enloqueciendo "solo espero que las cosas no cambien entre nosotros y que nos distanciemos o algo parecido" Lo decía, pero, aunque lo intentara, no soportaba la idea de que él se fuese a casar.

De la nada Nick me sonrío "Nunca me perderás Zanahorias. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, quiero que recuerdes eso. Prométemelo" Me dijo Nick con una dulce voz. Se acercó y me abrazó. El abrazo de mi mejor amigo, lo he echado de menos durante demasiado tiempo. Me resbalo una lágrima por la mejilla, de verdad creía que lo perdería para siempre.

"Nick… yo…" Murmuré tratando de ocultar mí llanto.

"Prométemelo" Me dijo Nick de nuevo.

"Te lo prometo… Nick… tengo que irme" Le contesté sintiendo como se me hacia un agujero en el corazón del tamaño de ese zorro, ese zorro que ha sido el único que me ha hecho concebir las peores emociones de mi vida, empezando por los estúpidos celos.

"¿Irte?" Me Preguntó el perplejo abrazándome aún más fuerte. Cuando me separé de él pude ver que aún está sonriendo.

"Me siento feliz Nick" Lo dije con una sonrisa y pensé 'dulces galletas con queso cualquiera sabría que estaba mintiendo' pero continúe "Te prometo que a partir de mañana seguiremos siendo los mismos amigos de siempre, tengo que irme quiero estar presentable para tu gran día y sabes lo que ocurre cuando bebo"

"Está bien Zanahorias, te daré la palabra, te veré mañana y que tengas buenas noches" dijo Nick algo cabizbajo y aunque sonreía por un momento pude darme cuenta de que había tristeza y dolor en sus ojos.

"Buenas Noches Nick" Dije dando un paso hacia atrás aun sintiendo que nadie podría llenar ese agujero que sentía en mi corazón.

Di media vuelta, abrí la puerta y antes de salir retrocedí y le di un abrazo a Nick, un abrazo con el cual me aferré a él, no quería irme, no quería dejarlo ir, parecía como si le estuviera diciendo adiós y no podía soportarlo. Estaba preparada para que se me rompiera el corazón en chorricientos mil pedacitos el día siguiente pero no en ese momento.

"Recuerda tu promesa Zanahorias… no la olvides" Me dijo sonriendo.

"No la olvidare" Dije al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo.

Al salir del bar me di cuenta de que era una noche gris y había empezado a llover, un clima perfecto para mi estado de ánimo. Cuando pase por el café, donde solía quedar con Nick después del trabajo, no había sillas en la terraza, todo era triste.

Había llorado tanto que cuando llegué a mi departamento lo único que pude hacer fue mirar mi vestido. Un hermoso vestido color lavanda que Nick me había ayudado a escoger, todavía recuerdo su expresión cuando lo vio, hecho de satén y tul; corte princesa bordado con encaje en la parte de enfrente y en la cintura un hermoso bordado dándole un toque de elegancia. Así desde el momento que me lo probé sabía que el día que me tocara usarlo mi mundo se vendría abajo

Llore y llore como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, sintiendo como mis sentimientos me carcomían por dentro, de cómo Nick se escapaba de mi vida, de cómo las cosas no serían las mismas de ahora en adelante a pesar de la promesa que habíamos hecho.

Desperté a los pocos minutos, no podía dejar de pensar en él solo había dormido dos horas y ahí estaba. Por increíble que pareciera era viernes por la noche y yo estaba llorando sabiendo que perdería al amor de mi vida y por si fuera poco a manos de la chica más perfecta que había visto jamás, siempre sentía un poquito de envidia al verla ya que era una zorra ártica con los ojos azules. Hacía dos años que eran novios y ahí estaba y por increíble que pareciera otro fin de semana sola en la noche, desde que ellos dos estaban juntos mi vida ya no era la misma, había quedado olvidada como la coneja loser que había sido siempre, lo único que me quedaba era acosar al amor de mi vida por Furrbook.

Recorrí su perfil, ya no había fotos de nosotros dos juntos, habían sido reemplazadas por fotos de ellos. La imagen de perfil era una foto de ellos dos en la playa. En la imagen se podía ver como la levantaba por la cintura y la besaba en la frente mientras ella le dedicaba a la cámara una de sus sonrisas de ángel.

Intentaba apartar de mi mente esas fotos, pero es tan perfecto, tan guapo ¿A caso parezco muy enamorada? Pues para él era como si yo no existiera, porque parecía siempre estar más ocupado intercambiando babas con esa tal Zara. Son la pareja perfecta ¿Cómo puede ser que no se dé cuenta de lo maléfica que es su novia? ¿Cómo puede ser tan ciego y no se dé cuenta de sus defectos? Bueno esperen los colmillos solo los enseñaba cuando yo estaba cerca, cuando está con él siempre parece inofensiva como una oveja y recuerden lo que paso con Bellwether. Para ser justos siempre Nick me invitaba a salir con ellos, pero obviamente nunca acepte sus ofrecimientos porque Zara siempre estaba al acecho, observándome y sacando fuego por la nariz.

Aproveche que hoy me siento especialmente acabada para refrescar un par de veces la página, pero se me petrificaron los ojos a medio camino cuando vi una publicación. No una cualquiera si no LA PUBLICACION con mayúsculas. La única capaz de arrancarme un grito, literalmente y hacerme lanzar mi iCarrot a diez metros de distancia y estrellarlo contra la pared. La sentencia de muerte que me mira fijamente a los ojos decía:

"Mañana el gran día… Te amo Nicholas Wilde"

¿Podría haber una tortura peor que esa? ¿Qué clase de mal sueño era ese? Yo era la que debía hacerlo feliz pero jamás funcionaria ¿Cómo él podría amar a una coneja cobarde como yo? Nunca me lo merecería y aunque así fuera siempre estaríamos destinados a jamás estar juntos y aun así estaba decidida a luchar por su amor.

Al siguiente día en la mañana parecía una zoombi, apenas y había dormido, algo que había lamentado al verme al espejo. Me mire la cara y suspiré, mi pelaje era un desastre y mis ojos solo reflejaban dolor, definitivamente me veía horrible. Nick se casaría ese día, eso había hecho que pasara una noche espantosa, llena de pesadillas.

''Odio esto, pero le prometí a Nick que iría a la boda y no lo puedo defraudar" Dije en voz alta en un arranque de querer sentirme mejor mientras terminaba de arreglarme para salir.

"¡No vayas coneja, todos ya saben que estas enamorada de ese zorro!" Pronk gritó.

"¡Cállate! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que hoy es el día más miserable de su vida?" Bucky reprendió a Pronk dándole un fuerte golpe que se escuchó fuerte y seco detrás de la pared.

"¡Cállense!" Solo grité, sabía que Nick había tenido razón, hacía mucho tiempo que debía haberme ido de ese departamento, definitivamente la vida tenía un sentido del humor un poco retorcido. Pero me estaba desviando del tema y tenía que estar lista para llegar a tiempo a mi tortura.

Tomando fuerzas, llegué a la ceremonia y conforme me iba acercando fui observando a todos nuestros amigos que iban llegando. Francine usaba su mejor vestido, vi a Benjamín junto al jefe Bogo charlando y riendo, ambos con trajes elegantes 'es raro ver al jefe Bogo riendo' pensé que eso no pasaría nunca. Casi todo el ZPD estaba presente en la boda y hasta me sorprendí cuando vi a Mr. Big llegando en su flamante limosina junto a Fru Fru.

Pude apreciar como terminaban de arreglar los últimos detalles, flores blancas y pétalos rojos adornando todo el jardín, unas zorras corrían de un lado a otro usando unos vestidos color pastel. Las seguí y fue ahí donde me encontré a esa zorra, la tal Zara, en realidad todos sabíamos que yo nunca le había caído bien, tal vez porque ella era un poco engreída y se podía notar en la manera en la que daba órdenes, suspire, yo sabía que ella no era el tipo de chica para Nick, sacudí mi cabeza pensando que yo era la que debía estar en el lugar de esa zorra pero gracias al universo y su enfermo sentido del humor jamás podría hacer feliz a Nick como él merecía.

De pronto sin darme cuenta Benjamín estaba detrás de mí observándome, le sonreí tratando de evitar que se diera cuenta de mi drama.

"¿Todo bien Judy?" El Cheetah me preguntó al darse cuenta de la mirada perdida que tenía.

"No" Le contesté rápidamente "Si" Me corregí, pero ya era demasiado tarde "Estoy enamorada de Nick" Era increíble lo patético que se escuchaba en voz alta.

Benjamín se quedó mudo, con la boca abierta como procesando lo que acababa de decirle, entonces le pregunte "Benjamín, ¿estás bien?" Esperando su reacción y luego de unos tortuosos 20 segundos en lo que parecía estar en trance abrió los ojos de par en par como sorprendido "Oh…" Parecía que no podía formar palabras "Oh" La manera en que lo decía era como si le hubiera dicho algo que no debía, bueno ya era demasiado tarde para darme cuenta de mi error.

"Benja por favor no armes un escándalo, ya bastante problema tengo con que tú lo sepas ahora" Le suplique al cheetah pero no me respondía.

De la nada vi cómo se le aguaban los ojos a Benjamín, tomo una servilleta de su bolsillo y comenzó a sonarse los mocos una y otra y ¡Otra vez! en la servilleta, y, en definitiva, hacia una exhibición de un estado mental algo caótico, ¿Que no era yo la que estaba viviendo el peor día de mi vida?

"Buah buah buah lo sabía, necesito a mi mamá, un kilo de helado, donas de chocolate y el nuevo DVD de Gazelle" Dijo el cheetah alejándose de mí.

"Benja… Benja…" Tiré de su pata suavemente tratando de llamar su atención "Tienes que calmarte, por favor este no es ni el momento ni el lugar, es verdad amo a Nick, pero no puedo hacer nada ¡Ayúdame!"

"Sabes Judy, los zorros tienen una sola pareja, una vez que se enamoran forman un lazo que solo termina cuando uno de los dos se muere" Benjamín tenía los ojos rojos (Nota mental para mí misma: registrarle el bolso a ese cheetah cuando mire a otro lado porque parecía que había sufrido una sobredosis por donas de chocolate ya que la única solución que me daba era ser una asesina).

"No me ayudas, solo me estás haciendo sentir peor" Le dije sintiendo como se me revolvía el estómago, era mejor que me fuera antes de que vomitara.

"Judy lo único que puedes hacer es decirle a Nick lo que sientes antes de que inicie la ceremonia, estoy seguro de que él siente lo mismo por ti"

"Sigues sin ayudarme Benja, además si él me amara no estuviéramos aquí ¿No crees?" Dije sintiéndome mal en ese momento, fulminándolo con la mirada.

"No te rindas Judy, sea lo que sea que hagas yo te apoyaré… algo se me ocurrirá" Me dijo al final mientras lo veía alejarse. Me pregunté ¿Que tendrá en mente ese cheetah? Pero no tuve tiempo de pensar estaba un poco aturdida, al borde de la dimensión desconocida.

Comencé a perderme en mis pensamientos imaginándome como hubiera sido mi boda al lado de Nick. Si tan solo hubiera tenido las fuerzas para decirle que lo amaba…que no se casara.

Era inevitable, tenía que saludar a todos los invitados, ponía la mejor sonrisa recibiendo halagos por mi vestido ¿Qué si recuerdo haber visto a Loui? Claro, era imposible no ver a esa gata llevando varios vasos intentando caminar entre tantos animales tambaleándose al lado de ese lobo Spunky, era increíble, la conocía tan bien que sabía que llevaba tragos de tequila y podía asegurar que no era suprimera ronda, me sentí aliviada al darme cuenta de que ellos no me habíanvisto porque la verdad deseaba desaparecer, de pronto sentí como alguien tapo mis ojos por mi espalda.

"Parece que encontré una Zanahorias entre toda esta gente" Reconocí de inmediato la voz de Nick.

"¡Nick!" dije con un pequeño grito, me di media vuelta y me lancé al cuello de él para darle un abrazo y ponerlo a mí altura. Estaba tan guapo con aquel traje obscuro. Me habría gustado quitarle la corbata y despeinarlo un poco. Me habría gustado hacer cualquier cosa, por ejemplo, quedarme entre sus brazos. Pero no podría ser, si antes era imposible en ese momento era una traición.

"¡Hey, hey, hey, cuidado Pelusa, ponerme a tu altura algún día de estos me traerá dolor de espalda!" Bromeo Nick mientras me devolvía el abrazo "Estas hermosa Judy, parece que escogimos bien cuando fuimos a comprar el vestido ¿no?"

"Bueno, aquí estamos, tu gran día ¿eh? Estoy muy feliz por ti Nick" mentí y sabía que él lo podía notar.

"Si el gran día ya llego, estoy feliz, dime quién no quiere casarse con este zorro encantador" Me contestó Nick guiñándome el ojo con un tono algo extraño.

"Espero que sean muy felices" Intente sonreír ignorando el comentario por que parecía que leía mis pensamientos, quería salir corriendo en ese momento y sentía como mis pulgas zoombis revoloteaban en mi estómago sin parar así que dije "Bueno Nick no te interrumpo más, estoy segura de que tienes invitados que saludar aun, así que iré a buscar mi lugar, nos vemos después"

"¡Zanahorias espera!" Lo escuche decirme, pero era tarde ya me había logrado huir.

Tenía mi pulso a mil ¡Era una coneja idiota… una estúpida y cobarde coneja!, no podía contener mis sentimientos frente a Nick, estaba sumamente nerviosa de lo que podía ser capaz por mero impulso, así que me calmé y empecé a buscar mi lugar.

Comencé a caminar de puntillas, imitando a la protagonista de una película mala de espías, perdiéndome entre la multitud, camine hacia donde seria la ceremonia y busque en donde me sentaría dado que todos los invitados empezaban a colocarse en sus asientos, pronto empezaría la tortura, digo la ceremonia. Mi estrategia implicaba sentarme en la última fila y pasar tan desapercibida como una pulga, es fácil pensar como Jack Savage cuando sientes que tu vida corre peligro.

Todo se quedó en silencio, en ese momento comenzó a sonar el arpa. Para mi sonaba más bien como una marcha de muerte. Observe a la encantadora novia, la cual me había lanzado una mirada fulminante al pasar frente a mí, increíblemente tome valor y le lance la misma mirada a ella digamos que el sentimiento era mutuo entre las dos o quizá estaba exagerando y ni siquiera ella había notado mi presencia… pero la conocía suficiente para esperar que esa zorra que se acercaba lentamente caminando como una reina de belleza podía hacer alguna de las suyas, mostrando su hermoso vestido hacia Nick. A pesar de que la sala estaba llena de animales ella solo era capaz de ver a Nick, pensando que tal vez el desearía que fuera yo y no esa zorra la que estuviera a punto de casarse con él.

Todo era perfecto, pero para mis ojos era como mandar a Nick a su propia ejecución. No paraba de mirar a ambos lados y cuando volví mis ojos hacia Nick pude observar que el respiraba entrecortadamente, definitivamente él estaba muy nervioso y ya no había nada que hacer, ya no había paso atrás.

"Judy" Escuche detrás de mí, era Benjamín que me abrazaba.

¡Mi plan hecho añicos! Cerré los ojos y comencé a alejarme hacia la salida en dirección opuesta a Benjamín.

"¡Judy espera!"

De pronto sentí una mirada, era Nick que me había estado observando sin que yo lo notara o era que la paranoia no me sentaba nada bien fue cuando comencé a murmurar 'por favor… por favor no digas que si… corre…'

En pocos minutos Nick diría "Acepto". Entonces tendría que enfrentarme a toda Zootopia. Si había un castigo era ese, por haberme mentido a mí y a cuanto animal que me preguntaba que si estaba enamorada de Nick.

El juez, un rechoncho armadillo estuvo hablando por varios minutos , estar ahí fue la situación más difícil de mi vida hubiera preferido enfrentarme sola a una pandilla de lobos en Tundratown pero le había prometido a Nick que iba a estar ahí y así fue , muchas cosas cambiarían a partir de ese día pero alejarme era algo que ni siquiera podía pensar, al final de cuentas era cierto lo que había estado diciendo todo ese tiempo, el amor se trata de que la persona que amamos sea feliz aunque nosotros no y entonces llego a la parte más importante de la boda, el juez dio un paso al frente y comenzó a decir las palabras que todo mundo esperaba escuchar.

Volví mis ojos hacia Nick pensando ¿Serían capaces todos de entenderme y perdonarme?

Nick evitaba mirarme y fue entonces cuando vi como todos lo miraban. Todos nuestros compañeros del ZPD sonreían esperando el gran momento, Benjamín seguía intentando llamar mi atención, Loui me buscaba desesperadamente entre los invitados creo que al fin se había acordado de que una de sus mejores amigas estaba viviendo el día más miserable de su vida **,** Fru Fru y Mr. Big lloraban de la emoción y la familia de Zara sonreía.

De pronto sentí la mirada de Nick, había logrado encontrarme a pesar de que estaba cerca de la salida lista para huir pero entonces comencé a pensar como ese zorro era el único que podía llenar ese agujero en mi corazón, encajaba perfectamente en el mío, aún sigo recordando la mirada de Nick en su rostro, vi como trataba de decirme algo que solo yo entendí, recuerdo el aroma de las rosas en ese jardín y podía sentir el latido de su corazón, aun podía sentir sus brazos cuando me abrazo.

No era justo para Nick, no era justo para mí y tampoco era justo para Zara.

El juez comenzó "Tu Nicholas Wilde…"

'Nicholas Wilde' comencé a pensar en ese nombre… esa sonrisa que me hacía estremecerme, puse mis ojos en blanco recordando su uniforme desaliñado, la manera en cómo camina con sus patas en los bolsillos y como me interrumpe cuando trato de decir algo. No hay un día que no pueda vivir con sus bromas, tal vez no se había olvidado de mí, tal vez había una esperanza después de todo.

El juez repitió "Tu Nicholas Wilde …"

Veía como Nick trataba de concentrarse en las palabras y como Zara lo miraba desesperada tratando de entender porque ese zorro no contestaba. Entonces Nick frunció el ceño, levanto la mirada y me miró fijamente.

Si hubiera caído un alfiler al suelo en ese momento, se hubiera escuchado perfectamente todo.

"¡Alto!" De pronto un grito inconsciente había salido de Nick y sus patas temblaban sin control.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Nick, sentía las miradas de confusión y sorpresa en todas partes. Pero solo lo miraba a él, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que me veían impresionado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Judy!" Grito Benjamín asombrado, yo estaba igual o más asombrada que él. De pronto me sentí de buen humor. Sería que, al fin, Nick no se casaría con esa zorra. Entonces de pronto tenía la impresión de que, de improvisto, todo saldría bien.

"Lo siento… lo siento Zara" Nick dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, fuera de la mirada de esa zorra.

Todo seguía en completo silencio solo se seguía escuchando a Nick diciendo "Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto"

Yo no soy el tipo de chica que interrumpiría una ceremonia así, pero yo sabía que Nick no era el tipo de chico que se casaría con la chica equivocada ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir? Era mejor salir corriendo.

De pronto Nick se dio prisa, corrió hacia mí y me tomo de la pata suavemente y corrimos calladitos sin despedirnos de nadie, corríamos como si mil rinocerontes nos persiguieran dejando atrás las miradas de asombro y los gritos de histeria de Zara a todo pulmón, pero su sonido llegaba amortiguado por todos los murmullos de los invitados y la brisa suave entre las hojas de los árboles.

Subimos unos escalones de piedra que nos llevaban hacia la salida y fue entonces que Nick me dijo

"Espera"

"¿Qué?" Le pregunte sorprendida.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho Zanahorias?" Me preguntó Nick guiñándome un ojo mientras me abrazaba.

"Si tú eres el que ha huido de su propia boda y no creo que haya sido una buena idea" Dije con voz débil que sonaba menos convincente.

"Claro que fue una buena idea y contigo me divertiré más" Susurró en mi oreja.

"¿Por qué has huido? ¿Es por mí?" Le pregunté incrédula de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Si… Judy, hace tiempo que sé que te amo. Te amo desde que te conocí, aunque me intente engañar a mí mismo pensando que un zorro y una coneja jamás podría ser. No pude casarme, aunque lo intenté, no sería feliz si no estuviera contigo"

Me quede callada y solo pregunté "¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo?"

"Por idiota" Nick rio por un momento.

Yo solo asentí, no podía negarlo como dice Fru Fru 'todos los chicos son unos idiotas'.

Intentó besarme, digo que intentó, pero en realidad lo logró, porque me cogió por sorpresa y fue cuando caímos abrazados y el golpe que nos dimos fue considerable.

"¡Auch!" dijimos al unisonó mientras nos reíamos. Dulces galletas con queso, que ciega estaba. Como no me había percatado de las verdaderas intenciones de Nick. Lo sé, es vergonzoso lo tonta que fui. Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo era más que evidente. Pero apenas pude levantar la vista no podía creer que en un segundo mi mundo había cambiado, no podía creerlo, pensé que estaba en un sueño.

Cuando terminamos de reír Nick me abrazo con fuerza.

"¿Si el amor es suficiente? ¿Lo será para siempre?" Sonreí de nuevo claro que sí. Sobre todo, porque sus palabras habían sido "Judy… te amo"

"¿Oye Nick y que hacemos ahora?" le pregunté a Nick ya que siempre teníamos un plan cuando se trataba de persecuciones o atrapar ladrones.

Dimos un salto al escuchar la voz estridente de Zara. Tragamos saliva y se hizo un silencio, un silencio incómodo. Me estremecí pensando que el universo, y su enfermo sentido del humor, todavía tenía esperanzas de acabar conmigo. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero sé que conozco lo suficiente a esa zorra para esperarme una de las suyas.

"¿Zanahorias estas bien?"

"Perfectamente" Respondí, consciente de que en mi cara se había dibujado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nick es tan lindo que me pregunta si estoy bien si fue él que salió huyendo de su boda sabiendo que a Zara no le había hecho ninguna gracia y de pronto me doy cuenta de que tal vez no saldríamos vivos.

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó al ver mi mirada perdida con una mueca adorable en el rostro.

Nos dimos unos segundos para resituarnos y yo aproveché para centrarme. Tomé su cara entre mis patas de nuevo y lo besé.

"Vaya hasta que los alcanzo" dijo Benjamín a unos metros de nosotros interrumpiéndonos, parecía cansado, todos sabemos que el ejercicio no es lo suyo, pero ¿Quién podría correr después de comerse un kilo de helado? "¡Judy, Nick que feliz me siento por los dos!" Dijo mientras nos daba un abrazo y comenzaba a llorar.

"Gracias amigo, pero nos estas aplastando creo que pesas como una tonelada" Dijo Nick alegre mientras Benjamín se separaba de nosotros.

"¿Por qué nos seguiste Benjamín?" Le pregunté al cheetah algo confundida de verdad ¿Quería morir el también en manos de esa zorra?

"Bueno Judy las donas y el helado son buenas para las ideas, al decirle a Nick que lo amabas no sabría qué ocurriría, pero sabía que uno de los dos detendría la boda así que prepare mi auto que esta estacionado justo a la entrada, lo reconocerán de inmediato … además son tan adorables cuando están juntos" Decía el cheetah mientras le daba un mordisco a una dona que sacaba de su bolsillo, seguía aplastándonos, a ese punto no sabía si lograríamos salir vivos de allí literalmente.

Seguía escuchando los gritos de histeria de Zara a lo lejos y después de unos segundos registre la voz inigualable de Loui acercándose hacia nosotros.

"¡Judy!¡No sabía de tus habilidades para arruinar bodas, te has quedado con el zorro más apuesto de Zootopia! ¡Nick y Judy consíganse un cuarto!" Gritaba Loui acercándose cada vez más hacia nosotros.

Trate de hacerle señas para que por primera vez en su vida se quedara callada, pero ella me miraba indignada diciendo "¿Qué? Es verdad"

Ojalá no fuera verdad, pero desgraciadamente Loui siempre ganaba el título de imprudencia en cualquier situación, de verdad pensé que era mi amiga no alguien específicamente diseñada para torturarme.

"¡Operación abrazo de oso!" Gritó Loui dando un gran salto aplastándonos con todo su peso y dejándonos sin respiración a Benjamín, Nick y a mí. Noqueada por la falta de aire habían pasado por mi mente todo tipo de situaciones en las que podría morir, pero siendo honesta no quería que el reporte de mi autopsia dijera muerte por aplastamiento después de arruinar una boda y salir huyendo. Por supuesto que sería firmado por el Dr. McPache.

"Oh… Gracias por hacerme sentir parte de este adorable grupo" Dijo Benjamín mientras escupía la dona que había comenzado a masticar unos minutos antes.

"Podríamos sacarnos una selfie todos juntos ¿No?" Decía Loui mientras rebuscaba en su bolso hasta que encontró su teléfono móvil, aunque ese momento no era el ideal para una fotografía. Loui comenzó a buscar el mejor encuadre y cuando al fin lo encontró tomo la foto, nos reímos y disfrutamos el momento hasta que escuche la voz de Zara esos gritos diabólicos nos indicaban que era ya hora de huir.

"Bueno chicos … ¡Corran que el monstruo los está buscando! pero no antes sin darles esto" Dijo Benjamín mientras le lanzaba las llaves de su auto a Nick "Los veré en el trabajo, seguro habrá muchas preguntas cuando vuelvan" Se alejó Benjamín junto con Loui con una sonrisa tarareando una canción de Gazelle dejándonos solos.

Con el miedo que le tenía a esa Zara hubiera deseado en ese momento fingir un caso grave de deshidratación, desmayarme y acabar en el hospital, pero ya era hora de huir. Entonces Nick me tomó de la pata ayudando a levantarme y ¡Luego comenzamos a correr! Lo más rápido que podíamos hacerlo juntos llegamos hasta la salida y me encontré cara a cara con mi peor pesadilla.

¿De verdad ese era el auto de Benjamín? Pensé que ese pedazo de chatarra hacía mucho tiempo había terminado en el deshuesadero ¡Era imposible que fuera de Benjamín! ¿O sí?

Creí que al jefe Bogo ya se le había olvidado el castigo por haber destruido dos patrullas nuevas en dos persecuciones y si desgraciadamente era la misma patrulla vieja, destartalada y que siempre me dolían mis ojos cuando la veían.

"¡Otra vez No! ¡No me subiré a esa patrulla vieja, maloliente y desagradable!" Dije en un tono de rabieta, pero en cuanto escuche los gritos de Zara me recuperé un poco y me di cuenta como Nick me miraba y entonces pude sentir que, de cualquier manera, sería feliz, porque Nick me había eligió a mí.

¡No estamos para dramas, cariño!" Nick me dijo tomándome de mi pata y ayudándome a subir a la vieja patrulla era increíble siempre que ese zorro aparecía en mi campo de visión podía sentir que mi mundo eran solo mis pulgas zoombis y él.

Aún no nos había alcanzado Zara, habíamos logrado llegar en una sola pieza a nuestro corcel, aunque siendo sincera no me sentía precisamente una princesa huyendo con su príncipe azul en ese pedazo de chatarra, pero me había prometido no quejarme al fin y al cabo lo importante era sobrevivir.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y escuche como Nick intentaba encender la patrulla, con un poco de suerte no me tocaría empujarla como aquella vez que termine cubierta de tierra, así al menos mi ego no terminaría hecho trizas. Pero al menos habíamos tenido un poco de suerte ya que Nick encendió la patrulla en un tiempo récord, ¡increíble!, fue entonces cuando me olvide por completo de la endemoniada Zara,ya no me sentía desquiciada y a punto de un ataque nuclear, ahora era ella quien de seguro se sentía así.

"¡Piensa rápido zorro astuto!" Exclamé mientras vi como Nick levantaba la cabeza instintivamente y yo tomaba una selfie.

"Muéstrame la foto que acabas de tomar" Dijo Nick en tono gracioso mientras intentaba acelerar.

"La estoy por subir a Furrbook, ya la verás en tu inicio en un par de segundos" Le conteste mientras editaba la foto.

"¿Y qué le pondrás como comentario? ¿Aquí escapando de una boda recién arruinada con el novio?" bromeo Nick mientras yo terminaba de publicar la foto"Oh… con que te harás la misteriosa… está bien tendré que meterme a Furrbook por mis propios medios… algo muy difícil de hacer" Nick me arrebató el iCarrot.

Me abalancé sobre él, pero consiguió esquivarme, me mordí los labios trate de quitárselo, pero entonces me beso.

"Eres un zorro cruel y despiadado ¿Lo sabes?" Le dije con una sonrisa. No puedo enojarme por mucho más que unos segundos si se trata de mi mejor amigo y mi nuevo novio.

Entonces la vieja patrulla comenzó a zigzaguear y fue cuando escuchamos un fuerte golpe al parecer nuestra gran huida se había ido al traste yo comencé a reír nos dimos cuenta de que no podría haber final más ¿Trágico?… Nick y yo juntos … y lo olvidaba la vieja patrulla al final siendo destruida.

Inmediatamente Nick y yo saltamos de la vieja patrulla para ver la magnitud de los daños y puedo decirles con orgullo que esa vieja patrulla se veía destruida ¡Al fin me había librado de ella! En ese momento hicimos lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en un escenario como ese donde no se veía un alma en ninguna parte ¡Salir corriendo!

No puedo cambiar nada de lo que ha pasado, y no puedo cambiar nada de lo que ha pasado por mi culpa. Quizá Nick y yo estemos juntos para siempre. Quizá seamos almas gemelas, Quizá hayamos conseguido hacernos más fuertes el uno al otro. Pero todos esos quizás no son importantes porque estamos juntos.

¿Quieren saber que decía mi publicación en Furrbook?

 **Por salir de la FriendZone ¡No sabe lo que le espera a este zorro! :***

 **Haciendo una actualización decidimos seguir con este fic … ¡Ni se imaginan que pasará después de un mes de salir de la Frienzone!**

Les mando un abrazo de oso a todos y si no han leído mi otro fic los invito a que lo hagan ya que algunos de los personajes y situaciones que aparecen en este oneshot de tequila concentrado con 400 conejos son OC de "Destiempo" … ¡Sin más espero que les guste! See u! #Savageeee


End file.
